Renji Abarai/Image Gallery
Renji Anime Pics E320 Renji Mugshot.png|Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division Renji Abarai Ep234B.png|Renji Young Renji with Rukia.png|Renji and Rukia when they were kids in Rukongai Rukia_renji.jpg|Renji and Rukia as kids Ep32Leaving.png|Renji and Rukia during their Academy days Ep32Decision.png|Renji and Rukia when they were younger Renjimomoandizuruprotecthisagi.jpg|Renji with Kira and Momo protecting Hisagi from a Hollow during their time in the academy AbaraiMarkings.png|Renji's head tattoos during his time in the 11th Division. Renji, requesting Ikkaku to train him..jpg|Renji requesting Ikkaku train him. RenjiVSIkkaku.jpg|Renji with Ikkaku Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. Byakuyarenji.jpg|Renji appears in Karakura Town to retrieve Rukia alongside Byakuya. Renji_Attacks_Gigai_Rukia.png|Renji attack Rukia Renji_Attacks_Rukia.png|Renji attacking Rukia with Byakuya Ichigo_&_Renji_fight.png|Renji vs. Ichigo Zabimaru_power.jpg|Renji swinging Zabimaru Renji_Injures_Ichigo_with_Shikai.png|Renji injures Ichigo Rukia_Stalls_Renji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji 0renji0nd7.jpg|Renji giving out to Rikichi Renji_visits_jailed_Rukia.png|Renji visiting Rukia while she is in jail Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Shrine of Penitence. Aizen Renji Talk.png|Aizen questions Renji about the nature of Rukia's execution. RenjiAttacksAgain.png|Renji attacks Ichigo Zabimaru.png|Renji's Zabimaru in Shikai Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Renji vs. Ichigo Ichigo_Attacks_Renji_(ep31).png|Renji being attacked by Ichigo Abarai_renji_and_kurosaki_ichigo-12703.jpg|Renji vs. Ichigo Ep32Anguish.png Ep34MomoRenji.png|Injured Renji with Momo Renjiarrivestotrainforbankai.jpg|Renji and Zabimaru Renjileaves.jpg|Renji and Yoruichi Renjiandbyakuyafight.jpg|Renji vs. Byakuya ByakuyavsRenjiBankai.jpg|Renji's Bankai Hihio Zabimaru attacking Byakuya Renji x.jpg|Renji fights Byakuya with his Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru Renjihitby6rodsprison.jpg|Renji caught by Byakuya 6 point prison ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.jpg|Renji defeated by Byakuya HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Renji being healed by Hanatarō RenjixRukia.jpg|Renji carrying Rukia Aizen_breaks_Renji's_shikai.jpg|Renji's Zanpakutō in Shikai being destroyed by Aizen. Ep64RenjiTeased.png|Renji is teased. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Renji watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|The group blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo argue. Renji_gigai.JPG|Renji leaving his Gigai. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Noba's power.jpg|Renji tries to attack Noba. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Renji and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72WaterRenjisHand.png|Water begins to encircle Renji's wrist. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|The group is attacked. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught. Ep83KurodoRenjiYoshi.png|Renji fights Yoshi. Ep82BittoRenji.png|Renji is surrounded by bitto. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Renji watches the boy he saved recover. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Renji_bankai_ep_90.jpg|Renji's Zanpakutō Hihio Zabimaru in Bankai. Renji unleashes his Bankai on Gesell - Episode 90.png|Renji uses Bankai on Gesell. Higa Zekko B.PNG|Renji's Higa Zekko Technique. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku in the forest. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Hitsugaya is fooled into attacking Renji. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji and his Bankai vs. Yylfordt Granz. Renji_vs_Ylford.jpg|Renji vs. Ylfordt RenjiAbarai126.jpg|Renji Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara.png|Renji is coerced into doing chores by Kisuke Urahara. Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Renji shows up in Hueco Mundo with Rukia. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Menos Forest. Ep150RenjisFlame.png|Renji uses Kidō to create a light. Ep153RenjiSlammed.png|Dondochakka slams Renji into the ground. Ep159Espada8Appears.png|Szayel Aporro Granz appears. Ep159RenjiBankaiDestroyed.png|Renji's Bankai is destroyed. Ep162MedazeppiAttacked.png|Medazeppi is defeated by Uryū. Renji protects Uryu.jpg|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayel Aporro's Fracciòn. Zabimaru.jpg|Renji entrapping Szayel Aporro Granz with Zabimaru RenjiKido.jpg|Renji charging a shot of red fire against Szayel Aporro. Ep164UryuRenjiVsSzayel.png|Szayel heals himself. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. Renji_bankai_ep_269.jpg|Renji comes to Rukia's aid. Renji Bankai - Episode 273.jpg|Renji's Zanpakutō Hihio Zabimaru in Bankai. Yammy is bound by Renji Bankai.png|Renji's Bankai Hihio Zabimaru generating Reitsu ropes around Yammy RenjiVsYammy.png|Renji fighting Yammy. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Abarai_renji2.jpg|Renji Abarai RenjiGrin.png|Renji Abarai Renji_Bankai_ep193.jpg|Renji with his Bankai Hihio Zabimaru Ururu_offering_chad_and_renji_cake.jpg|Ururu offering Renji and Chad cake RenjiAbari.jpg|Renji Abarai Renji_Abarai.jpg|Renji Abarai Renji123.jpg|Renji Abarai Hhio_Zabimaru.png|Renji and his Bankai ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Renji Abarai & Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shuhei Hisagi.png|Renji and Iba. Iba questions Renji's motives.png|Iba questions Renji's motives. Ep231RenjiRukiaAmbushed.png|Renji and Rukia are ambushed by Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. Rukia and Renji are cornered.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. Renji arrives before the group.png|Renji arrives before the group. Renji Abarai vs. Boomerang Toju.png|Renji vs. Boomerang Tōjū. Renji hit in the back with the Toju's boomerang.png|Renji is hit by the Tōjū's weapon. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Renji is present as Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Renji joins Nozomi's barbeque. Renji Manga Pics Renji_akamaru_cover_2004.jpg|Renji on the cover of 2004 C118_cover_Renji_Abarai.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 118 C137_cover_Ichigo_Renji.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137 meets Zabimaru. Karin appears before Snakey.png|Karin appears before Zabimaru. Karin and Yuzu come across Snakey again.png|Karin and Yuzu come across Zabimaru again. Snakey appears before the Toju.png|Zabimaru appears before the Tōjū. Snakey injured by the Toju's attack.png|Zabimaru injured by the Tōjū's attack. Ichigo appears before Renji and Chimpette.png|Ichigo appears before Renji and Zabimaru. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Zabimaru carries Karin. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Zabimaru hands Karin back to Ichigo. Renji and Zabimaru stand over the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Renji and Zabimaru stand over the Kurosaki Clinic. Zabimaru (spirit) fights Hammer-Wielding Toju.png|Zabimaru fights a Tōjū. Zabimaru omake.jpg|Zabimaru in Human form in an omake. Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building.png|Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building. Senbonzakura_argues_with_Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru fights with Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped.png|Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped. The trio are sealed away.png|The trio are sealed away. The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizo.png|The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizō. Snakey and Chimpette run to Senbonzakura.png|Zabimaru runs to Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura and the others flee from the closing doors.png|Senbonzakura and Zabimaru flee from the closing doors. Senbonzakura restrained by Snakey and Chimpette.png|Senbonzakura restrained by Zabimaru. The trio walk through Mayuri's Chamber.png|The trio walk through the lab. Snakey begins to choke.png|Zabimaru begins to choke. Senbonzakura and others arrive at the control room.png|Senbonzakura and Zabimaru arrive at the control room. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|Ashisogi Jizō at the door. Zabimaru surrounded by the Shinigami.png|Zabimaru surrounded by the Shinigami. Renji berates his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Renji berates his Zanpakutō spirit. The Toju towers over them.png|The Tōjū towers over them. The Toju backs away from Chimpette.png|The Tōjū backs away. Kirikaze_beaten_by_Zabimaru.png|Hihio Zabimaru attacking Kirikaze. Category:Images